Voval The Cannibal
Voval the cannibal is a small redheaded dwarf that has the dream of killing and eating every type of animal and race in the world. Coming from a mostly pacifistic and nomadic tribe of people from the grasslands, one of Voval's first major acts...was murdering everyone she ever knew. Before he met an untimely death, the tribe guru ripped out Voval's eyes, and cursed her to never be able to drink and be merry in the warrior's afterlife that she so craved. Of course like every curse, this had a loophole, the warrior's afterlife cannot turn back someone who has eaten of every single meat imaginable, whether they be cursed, weak, or even stupid. After acquiring a special helm known as 'The Eye of the Hunter' Voval regained her sight, and found that she could now 'piggyback' on the eyes of birds and other such animals. Her first real rare kill was interrupted as Suqa arrived and slept with it before she could eat it, thus 'tainting' the meat. Voval vows to stop Suqa before he can finish his own quest, as if he did then there would be no chance of her entering her heaven. Once she does corner Suqa, it is said that she will dine on his flesh, with some old fava beans and a nice orcish chianti. History Early Life Born Voval McDunn, Voval began her life in a small nomadic Scottish like Dwarf tribe by the name of 'The Pillow tribe', named after there shocking ability to craft beautiful undergarments and bed accessories, and because they're total wusses. However Voval bucked this trend, by murdering an amazon that entered there village, her reasoning being because she called her 'small for a dwarf' (She's 4,55ft tall, and the average dwarf is over 5). After this murder, Voval found an old hunting book on the amazon's corpse, and found herself fascinated with the subject. Due to hunting being banned in the tribe, Voval went nuts and used the amazons hunting spear to kill every person in the tribe (Skinning and devoring them afterward, as the book said she should). Her rampage was brought to an end as the tribe guru, ripped out both of Voval's eyes and cursed her (He was shortly sloppily killed after this). Post Eye Gouging After about a year of searching the globe with her trusty group of seeing eye spiders (Three of which she ate) Voval found herself in Lost Veygass. After stumbling into a studio, she found herself in the middle of 'How amazon are you?' a show dedicated to seeing how regular non amazon tribes know about the true amazons. Before losing her eyes, Voval had memorized every item that the amazon had (having kept her body in a chest for a keepsake) and learned amazon day to day life from the corpses journal. She passed the gameshow with flying colours and won the grand prize...an ancient amazon artifact known as the 'The Eye of the Hunter' that allowed her to regain her own sight, and see through the eyes of animals. The prize also came with an all expense paid trip to an amazon island, where the locals taught her the fine art of fighting and hunting, she quickly became adept at both of these things. However soon the time came for her to 'become' an amazon, which involved her sacrificing a breast so that she could better shoot her arrows. Even with her eyes, Voval couldn't hit the side of a gigantic orchish barn with an arrow, and she didn't want to get rid of either of her breasts. The amazons mocked her for her reluctance and made the critical error of mocking her height again, an act that instigated 'The burning of the island of amazons' from which Voval was the only survivor Personality Voval is defined by both her rage and her hunger, both of which are presumed to be endless. She houses no qualms with eating anything that gets in her way even if the thing in question is a civilized person. While wanted throughout the world, very few bounty hunters have ever tried to hunt her...fearing that instead of putting her in jail, they themselves would find themselves on one of her dinner plates. Alignment Due to the fact that she EATS PEOPLE, Voval falls into Chaotic Evil. Relationships Voval has never had a true friend (Her longest friendship lasted two days, she was 5 years old). And instead either respects or loathes everyone she meets. Suqa- She wants to eat him for his disgusting ways, and if anyone in the party gets in her way then she'll eat them too Kaano- Voval's tribe detested dark magic, and while Voval didn't share many views with the tribe, she considers the idea of someone reanimating the meal she killed 'cheating'. She will not activly hunt necromancers, unless they piss her off...it is unknown whether or not Kaano pisses her off. Wrecklan- She describes him as 'Juicy'...that is all Tomicus- The one member of the party she respects, admiring his dedication to fighting and his self imposed god status...however she always has fantasied eating a god. Eirien - Voval hates archers, Eirien is an archer, you can fill in the blanks Thwark- Another member she respects, frequently forcing her meals to digest his drugs...in order to give them that 'special seasoning'. However the smug look that the happy lighthouse has pisses her off...thus dooming Thwark to a likely death. The Robot- Warforged can not be eaten and they do not have flesh, Voval hates every last one of them for this. (Long Dong's forces being a necessary exception) Category:Villains Category:Characters